


Unlocked

by sunalso



Series: Sun and Gort Do Kink Bingo Spring 2019 [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cock Cages, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: Bobbi and Hunter work out their issues in a very personal way.Beta'd by Gort.





	Unlocked

The Quinjet settled into place, and Bobbi fussed with her hair and poked at her lips with her tongue with the hope that they weren’t too dry. She’d napped on the flight back, exhausted from her mission. At least she’d caught the guys responsible for the jewelry heist. As Coulson had suspected, they were stealing the diamonds for something more than money. She was glad those laser weapons would never reach the streets.

She’d brought one back to give to Fitz-Simmons to pick apart, but that wasn’t who she was looking forward to seeing.

They weren’t the reason she’d called Coulson immediately after the jet had taken off from Stockholm and done her debrief while bleary-eyed and still reeling from the final fight.

Bobbi reached up to catch the small key that hung from a chain around her neck. She stroked it with a finger. The last picture she’d sent Hunter had been of the key lying against her clit. He was probably beside himself with wanting her, but she knew he was disciplined enough that the cage she’d locked around his cock a week ago would still be there.

She hadn’t been thrilled that this was a solo mission, and there’d been more than once that she could have used backup, but in the end, the job had been done, and she was now free to play. It’d surprised her how quickly she and her ex-husband had fallen back into old habits. He probably wasn’t going to be her ex for much longer.

Bobbi had no idea how she’d let him run around by himself as long as she had. Hunter was hers. He did better as hers, and she did better when she knew where he was and that his pleasure belonged to her.

Having a cock cage on twenty-four-seven for a week straight was not for beginners. That Hunter hadn’t batted an eye when she’d suggested it meant that he’d probably been wearing one while they’d been apart. It did weird things to her heart. He must have thought they wouldn’t be separated forever.

The rear hatch of the Quinjet opened, and Bobbi hurried down it, her head swiveling as she looked for Hunter.

He wasn’t there to greet her.

Irritation boiled to life in her stomach.

Where the hell was he? Hunter should know when she was due back. Should be waiting for her. Didn’t he know how much she missed him?

Her irritation became full-blown anger as she checked in her gear. She’d taken a bullet for him, and he couldn’t even be bothered to greet her when she got back after being away for days?

He’d probably gotten the extra key Jemma had for safety reasons and was off getting his dick wet and hadn’t noticed she’d finished her mission and was on her way home. God, she wanted to divorce him all over again.

Bobbi dropped the laser gun off with Fitz-Simmons, who were too busy making eyes at each other to notice her foul mood, and stomped to her bunk. Her and Hunter’s bunk. The thought of entering it and finding the room empty was almost more than she could bear, and she lingered in the hallway with her hand on the doorknob.

Finally, she pushed the door open.

Bobbi stepped inside and froze. The door swung shut with a bang behind her.

Hunter was there, completely naked and leaning against the brick wall. His expression was furious. The metal encasing his prick gleamed in the light spilling from the lamp on the bedside table.

“And where the fuck have you been?” he snapped, pushing himself upright. “I’ve been waiting ages for you.”

She was flustered for another second. How could he be mad at her, when he was the one who hadn’t met her when her flight touched down?

“Lance,” she hissed, striding across the room and slamming her hand into his chest. She propelled him back against the wall.

Hunter grunted as he hit it, but didn’t resist. His eyes met hers and were pleading. All her anger disappeared like fog under the morning sun. He’d been so damned excited for her that his brain hadn’t moved pasting screwing as quickly as possible. She caressed his arm with the hand she wasn’t pinning him with. From his arm to his shoulder to his chest. Hunter groaned softly as she teased his nipple, then dipped lower. Her fingers caressed his stomach and belly before seeking out the metal wrapped around his cock.

It was warm from his body. His hips jerked towards Bobbi as she ran her fingertips over the thick bars of metal that imprisoned him. “Where you a good boy while I was gone?” she asked, while mentally kicking herself for doubting him. Old habits were hard to break, but she knew he wouldn’t cheat on her.

Hunter didn’t respond. His eyes were closed, and he was panting.

“Well?” She punctuated her question by tapping a nail against the metal.

“Fuck,” he muttered. “I didn’t take it off. I haven’t had a proper erection since you left, and I sure as hell haven’t gotten off.”

“Excellent.” She stepped back, but Hunter didn’t move.

He spoke as she stripped off her top. “That last photo you sent me nearly did me in.”

“It was supposed to.”

“Did you come?” His voice broke on the last word.

Bobbi pushed her pants down and off. “I did,” she whispered. “Over and over with your name on my tongue.”

Hunter whined, and his hips thrust again. Her heart lurched at how much he needed her. She crowded him against the wall and cupped his sack. It was rough in her palm as she gently kneaded his balls. His cock was straining against its confines, and he was probably highly uncomfortable because he would have washed the lube off before greeting her.

“What do good boys get?” she asked in his ear before she caught his lips in a kiss. Her tongue teased his bottom lip before she pulled back enough for him to answer.

“To come,” he said, voice faint. “Please.”

“Undo the chain.”

Hunter’s hands trembled as he raised them to her neck. He followed the strand of gold to the clasp, and when he fumbled it several times, he looked like he would cry.

Bobbi cupped his cheek with a hand. “You can do this. I know you can.”

Hunter took a deep breath, and at last, the clasp opened. The key dropped into her palm.

Licking her lips, Bobbi went to her knees. After a week he’d be so desperate that it was usually better for her to suck him to a quick completion. They hadn’t discussed it since this was the first time she’d been gone so long without him since they’d more or less gotten back together, but Bobbi assumed that their usual pattern would still work

The look in Hunter’s eyes was incredibly grateful as she slowly and deliberately fitted the small key into the lock. There was a rubber band around it to muffle the noise of it hitting the cage while he went about his SHIELD business, and it was comforting to see. Their sex life was just between them and Hunter ensuring it stayed that way let her know just how much he cared.

She turned the key, and the lock opened. Quickly, she removed the cage.

Hunter slumped against the wall and groaned.

Bobbi put her hands on Hunter’s hips, helping him stay upright as his cock rapidly filled. It jutted out nearly perpendicular to the floor in seconds, red and angry. Precum beaded at the tip, and Bobbi wrapped a hand around his shaft before leaning forward to lick the tip.

Hunter gasped, and Bobbi moaned. He tasted salty and male, and between her legs, her pussy pulsed with need. She sucked the head of his cock into her mouth and his hands tangled in her hair. She bobbed her head, and it only took a few times of his dick sliding in and out of her lips before Hunter’s mouth started running.

“Bob, god, love you. I love you so much. And I missed you so bloody much. How am I supposed to be me without you?” His fingers tightened in her hair. “I just wanted you to be okay, to be here with me. Joint missions, please. Please, luv.” Hunter had a lot of trouble saying what he felt, except for these few moments, and she lived for them. And he was right. Joint missions. She wouldn’t survive him being away for a week or a month, and she couldn’t ask him to do it either.

Together.

She sucked harder on his cock, working him as far down her throat as she could, her tongue tracing over the veins standing out on his shaft.

Hunter’s words became an incoherent jumble. He stiffened and his cock pulsed as he peaked. She swallowed his release, and stroked his hip soothingly as he came, and came, and came.

Finally, he was done, his legs shaking. Bobbi released his softening cock and kissed her way up his torso and neck to his lips.

“Thank you,” he said when they were eye to eye.

She kissed the end of his nose. “Together,” she promised.

Hunter looked vastly relieved. “I’ll still wear the cage,” he said.

“And I’ll still carry the key.”

It was a promise deeper than the rote vows they’d said to each other and then voided with a piece of paper. They were two parts that fit together and were meaningless without the other.

Hunter pushed her hair behind her ear. “Bed? Because I’m sure I have some work to do.” His usual cocky self was back. “Going to make you scream.”

“You can try.”

Hunter smirked. “Don’t care how much you wanked. You look like you were in a fight and I bet you have some tension to work off, and I am just the man to do it.”

“Yes,” she kissed him again. “Always.”


End file.
